


March Madness

by crackinois



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackinois/pseuds/crackinois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane is watching the NCAA tournament, but Maura has other games in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	March Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Written during the 2011 March Madness NCAA basketball tournament.

March Madness

 

“Ah!” Jane jumped, disrupting Maura’s legs, which were draped across her lap causing Maura to look up and over her magazine with some consternation.

“You gotta make that shot!” Jane gestured wildly at the television, “Freaking lay-up, lane was completely free…what an idiot!”

Maura sighed, letting her magazine fall exasperatedly to her lap, “I wasn’t aware you were such a fan of….” She glanced at the tv, “Kentucky basketball.”

“Couldn’t care less about Kentucky, except that I need them to beat West Virginia in this bracket to stay ahead of Frost in the pool.”

_There’s swimming involved?_ “Pool?” Maura was confused.

“March Madness brackets, everyone in the unit throws money into the pool, we fill out our brackets, overall winner gets the pot.”

Maura nodded and went back to her Cosmo.

Jane laughed as the commentators came on for a brief update, “I bet Pitino is really steamed.”

“Who’s Pitino, I’ve never heard you mention him?” Maura didn’t glance up from her reading as she asked the question.

“You’re kidding me right?” Jane looked at her dumbfounded.

Maura raised her eyebrows to indicate she was not.

“Rick Pitino, famous basketball coach, coached at Boston University, also did time with the Nicks and the Celtics, led Kentucky to a NCAA National Championship and now he coaches Louisville who incidentally got upset yesterday by Morehead State.” Jane looked over at Maura who was still staring at her blankly, “Ok, Basketball, that’s the next sport we’re going to work on with you” she said with a laugh.

Jane watched the commentary intently until Maura interrupted her again.

“Jane, what’s your favorite part of my body?” Maura asked with a sly smile on her face.

“What?”

“You heard me” Maura drummed her fingers on the back of the magazine waiting for Jane’s reply.

Jane’s attention was back on the tv, “Your eyes” she replied as she followed the score scroll on the bottom of the screen.

“Jane! I’m being serious.”

“What is this, one of those damn Cosmo quizzes?”

“It’s not a quiz, there’s no right or wrong answer, now, be serious.”

“I was serious, your eyes are my favorite. They’re beautiful, I feel like I get lost in them sometimes, and I love how I can always tell what you’re feeling by looking in your eyes. Your eyes are very expressive” Jane looked at her, “Like, right now you’re thinking ‘Oh Jane, that’s so sweet’.” She smiled and kissed Maura’s bent knee, wrapping her arms around Maura’s legs and hugging them closely.

“That is very sweet Jane.”

“What’s your favorite part of my body, Maura?”

Maura smiled, “Your hands, they’re strong and reassuring and they give me comfort…and pleasure,” she added with a wink.

_Oh, this may be interesting after all,_ “Ok, what’s the next question?” Jane asked.

Maura was smiling widely now, “It’s not a question; it’s a direction.”

_Very interesting._

“Show your partner your favorite place to kiss them.”

Jane grabbed the Cosmo between her thumb and forefinger and gently removed it from Maura’s hands; she glanced at the article, “Fun and Games to Set the Mood.” Jane let the magazine drop to the floor as she crawled on top of Maura, straddling her. The tip of their noses brushed ever so slightly as Jane’s breath teased over Maura’s mouth. Maura’s lips parted expecting to meet Jane’s mouth but Jane turned her head letting her lips tickle the sensitive skin of Maura’s cheek, down across her jaw line to her neck. The tip of Jane’s tongue marked a trail up Maura’s flushed neck until she reached the sensitive patch under Maura’s ear that she began to lick, nip and suck at.

Maura’s breath hitched, “Mmmm” she groaned under her breath as she wrapped her arms around Jane and arched her back. Jane drew Maura’s earlobe into her mouth and sucked hard on it, intermittently biting down. With each bite Maura’s body jerked slightly under her, “Oh my…Jane…Mmmm.” Jane released her ear lobe and placed one last kiss on the area.

“Your turn.”

Maura smiled, her pupil’s dilated and glassy, chest flushed, “Your shirt’s in my way.”

Jane sat up, making short work of stripping the t-shirt off and discarding it on the floor.

Maura reached up and slid the bra strap off of Jane’s left shoulder and pulled her forward. She placed a light trail of kisses across Jane’s collarbone and then let her tongue taste the warm flesh. Maura sucked on the skin over the rise of the bone and then bit down, eliciting an “Ow!” from Jane.

“Too rough?” Maura asked.

“Just rough enough, what’s the next direction?” Jane glanced at the tv, “Kentucky just won, let’s celebrate” she said huskily.

Maura reached down to find the Cosmo and looked for the next task, “Make love to your partner somewhere in the house you never have before.”

“Hmmm, kinky” Jane chuckled as she glanced around pondering the potential options, “Stay here and don’t move.”

Maura watched as Jane disappeared in the back of the house, she heard stirring about and the anticipation was more than arousing her. Jane reappeared and reached for Maura’s hand, when Maura stood Jane wrapped her arms around her rear and hoisted her into her arms. Maura giggled wrapping her legs tightly around Jane’s lithe but strong frame, “Should I be concerned?” she asked jokingly.

“Maybe” Jane replied as she began walking towards the back door. Jane carried Maura out to her back patio where she had thrown some blankets over the chaise lounge. 

“Outside!? Jane, the neighbors…”

“The potential for voyeurism, that’s part of the fun.”

Jane dropped Maura down on the lounge and then reestablished her straddling position as she removed her bra, pulled Maura’s camisole off and covered them with one of the blankets. Their lips crashed together, passionately, heated. Jane’s hands found Maura’s ample breasts as she teased the already erect nipples. Maura’s hips fought to rise and find contact with Jane.

Jane slid her shorts and underwear off and then in one swift motion yanked Maura’s off and tossed them aside. Maura’s chest was heaving as she looked at Jane hungrily.

“Where do you want me to kiss you next?” Jane asked. Maura glanced down at her breasts and Jane’s warm mouth immediately wrapped itself around her, her tongue felt like smooth silk teasing her nipple. Jane occasionally grazed the sensitive skin with her teeth causing Maura to dig her nails into Jane’s back. Jane switched to the other breast as one hand slid between their bodies to test between Maura’s legs.

Maura’s hips rocked involuntarily at Jane’s touch, “Jane, yes…” she moaned.

Jane threw the blankets off of them, leaving Maura completely exposed to the chilly afternoon air as she slid tantalizingly slow down her body. Maura’s legs spread hanging off either side of the lounge as Jane settled between them. Her tongue massaged the full length of Maura’s wet center sending a shiver up Maura’s body. Jane felt a desperate hand wrap itself in her hair. She drew Maura’s clit into her mouth and sucked hard as Maura’s hips rolled rhythmically.

Maura’s moans of pleasure and frustration grew more vocal as Jane took her to the edge and left her hanging there as she moved back up her body. Jane hovered over her, “I wanna hear your lips say what your eyes are telling me.”

Maura’s breathing was ragged; she wrapped her legs around Jane’s hips trying to bring some part of her teasing lover back into contact with her where she needed it the most. Maura reached up, grasping Jane’s face she pulled her into a long and demanding kiss tasting the essence of herself on slick lips, “I want to feel you inside me” Maura whispered into Jane’s mouth.

Jane once again began to lick and suck at the sensual spot under Maura’s ear as her hand moved back between Maura’s legs and Maura’s hand between hers. They fell into a familiar rhythm. Jane had brought Maura so close but in the process she was on the edge herself; Maura knew just how to touch her and soon despite the last chill in the March air beads of sweat began to form and quickly evaporate on her chest. Maura strained to taste the inviting salty skin hovering just in front of her. Their strokes quickened.

“Maura…my…God…”

“Jane…there…”

Maura couldn’t stifle the guttural scream that wrested its way free as she clenched and shivered around Jane’s hand. Jane watched Maura’s face as she came, how her eyes slammed shut and her head tilted, arching her back as far as she could. It was enough to send Jane over the edge; her head fell forward, dark waves of hair obscuring her face as she panted and rode out the final waves of her orgasm on Maura’s deftly curling fingers.

The chaise was fairly narrow but Jane eased herself delicately down, resting half on top of Maura and partially on the lounge. She didn’t bother to draw one of the blankets over them. The faintest hint of flowers and honey still lingered on Maura’s damp skin as she nestled her face into Maura’s neck. Maura hummed contentedly as she wrapped her arms around Jane.

“Would you rather have kept watching basketball?” Maura asked sarcastically.

Jane laughed, “No, your game was much better.”


End file.
